Sailor Moon Neo
by Sailor Pure Angel
Summary: It's back with a new season following the adventures of the younger now older characters and some new ones. A new mission with an all new character Sailor Sun to found the burning crystal and to protect her planet. The neo senshi are here to help her with a new enemy on the loose. Can the Neo Senshi do it? Read and find out.
1. Act 1-The new sailor senshi

Act 1- The new sailor senshi

Scene 1- Crystal Tokyo

Sailor Sun: (walks up to SCM and SCCM) I need your help

Sailor Chibi Moon: What happen?

Sailor Sun: An enemy attacked my planet and my people have nowhere to go

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I'll go talk to mum and see if she can do anything (leaves)

Sailor Sun: That's not all the new enemy is after the burning crystal

Sailor Chibi Moon: So the legends are true, it made since throw since there is the moon's crystal, the silver crystal, so it only makes since that the sun has a crystal too.

Sailor Sun: You have got to help me find it; there is no one else I can turn too.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Will mum said your people could stay in crystal Tokyo for the time being but Luna said the best thing we can do right now is to help you got the burning crystal as fast as we can.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I agree but its better if we form a bigger sailor senshi team then we'll be stronger.

Sailor Sun: My good friends with Sailor Earth.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I think Sailor Miranda would be interested in joining us senshi.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: How are we going to found them?

Sailor Chibi Moon: Theres a tracking system in the moon castle

Sailor Sun: Could we track down the enemy with it?

Sailor Chibi Moon: No sadly it disn't work like that

Sailor Sun: Will can we go now it would be easier if we can get a head start on it

Sailor Chibi Moon: Sure (magic spell) moon planet transport

Scene 2- Moon Kingdom

Sailor Sun: That was slower than I thought it would be

Sailor Chibi Moon: While with only the two of us casting the spell it's harder than usual

Sailor Sun: Let's get started on finding the other sailors

Sailor Chibi Moon: Right I just have to find it

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Here it is (hands it over)

Sailor Neptune's mirror

Sailor Sun: Isn't that Sailor Neptune's

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yeah we'll have to give it back to her when we do to get Sailor Miranda

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Let's get started

Sailor Chibi Moon: Will it says that Sailor Miranda is in Uranus and Sailor Earth is in the Kingdom of the sea

Sailor Sun: So on Earth

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Funny how these things keep on coming up?

Sailor Chibi Moon: At least we'll be able to say goodbye to everyone before we leave on our adventure

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: And by everyone you mean Helios don't you

Sailor Chibi Moon: (Blushes) No I want to say goodbye to Mum and Dad

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Sure it is

Sailor Sun: Let's go I don't want to wait around for too long

Sailor Chibi Moon: Sorry this must be hard on you we'll go now.

Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: MOON PLANET TRANSPORT


	2. Act 2- The goodbye and hello

Episode 2- The goodbye and hello

Scene 1- Crystal Tokyo

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Were here

Sailor Chibi Moon: I think it would be best if we spilt to go say goodbye to everyone

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: You just want to be alone when you say goodbye to Helios

Sailor Chibi Moon: (blushes)

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Fine I'll give Sun the tour of the palace

Sailor Chibi Moon: Thanks Chibi Chibi chan I own you one (leaves)

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: So Sun where do you want to start

Sailor Sun: could you show me where my people are being kept

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Sure

Scene 2- dream forest

Sailor Chibi Moon: Helios!

Helios: You called

Sailor Chibi Moon: I have something to tell you

Helios: Is this something about why you're dressed as a sailor

Sailor Chibi Moon: The sun is under attack and I need to go help Sailor Sun with her mission

Helios: I know, Neo Queen Serenity already told

Sailor Chibi Moon: Then you know this is goodbye

Helios: No it's not because I know you're going to come back to me, so it's a see you later

Sailor Chibi Moon: Oh Helios I don't want to leave you not now not ever

Helios: (hugs chibi-usa) I don't want you to go either but this is something I know you have to do

Sailor Chibi Moon: then come with us

Helios: no I can't there is someone else who will help but take this to remember me by

The wand from the fourth season

Sailor Chibi Moon: (cries) thank you (takes wand) see you later (leaves)

Helios: if I could help you more. This is going to be hard for you without Neo Queen Serenity at your side. I wish you all the luck in the world my chibi-usa.

Scene 3- Crystal Tokyo hospital

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: here we are

Sailor Sun: (cries) thanks I own you so much

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: it's no problem and it's not me you be thanking its mum and Darien you should be thanking

Darien: (comes up to them) Is she alright

SCCM: She fine, Sun this is Darien, Darien this is Sun

Darien: It's nice to meet you

Sailor Sun: And you too

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: if our family were all too dead Darien would get the thrown

Sailor Sun: Wow that's so cool

Darien: Not really you're the next in line to being the Sun Queen

Sailor Sun: Thanks but you're the one who's really saving my people and not me

Darien: That's not true I think you're pretty amazing fighting the enemy all by yourself

Sailor Sun: It would be if I didn't run away

Darien: Look no matter what you or anyone else says I still think you're amazing

Sailor Sun: I still think your wrong but thanks for the compliment

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: well we have to go now bye

Sailor Sun: Bye

Darien: Have a save trip

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: (leaves)

Scene 4- Crystal Tokyo

Sailor Chibi Moon: Are you guys really to go

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yes

Sailor Sun: from and here on in I want you guys to know that I'm grateful for all your help

Sailor Chibi Moon: Thank you

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Let's go

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: SUN PRISM POWER MOON CRYSTAL POWER MOON PRISM POWER

SAILOR PLANET POWER TRANSPORT


	3. Act 3- Earth comes to play

Act 3- Earth comes to play

Scene 1- the kingdom of the sea

Sailor Chibi Moon: That was fast

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah I think it was because it was a shorter trip and there were three of us saying the spell

Sailor Chibi Moon: Anyway Sun didn't you say that your friends with sailor earth

Sailor Sun: Yes I did

Sailor Chibi Moon: Do you know where she might be

Sailor Sun: Well she usually has a busy day with meetings about the protecting the land and sea. So it's better if we talk to her at night fall.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: When is nightfall?

Sailor Sun: It should only be a few more hours so we can do some site seeing to kill sometime.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Where do you guys want to go?

Sailor Sun: I have been here a few times before so you guys can pick where we go I don't mind.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Well I think I want to go eat at a seafood restaurant and see the ocean castle.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah me too.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I know where they're so follow me.

Scene 2- sea kingdom

Sailor Chibi Moon: That was so much fun we such do that again something.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah and we could do it with all five of us.

Sailor Chibi Moon: It would be a great way to get to know each other.

Sailor Sun: We should go to earth's house now before it gets any later.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yea I'm guessing you know the way from here

Sailor Sun: Yea it's not too far from here.

Scene 3- Outside Sailor Earth's house

Sailor Sun: (rings door bell)

Sailor Earth: Hey sun, what are you doing here at this hour?

Sailor Sun: We need to talk.

Sailor Earth: Yeah sure come inside.

Scene 4- Inside Sailor Earth's house

Sailor Earth: So what brings you here?

Sailor Chibi Moon: We need you to join the Neo Senshi.

Sailor Sun: Yeah the sun is under attack and I need your help to find the burning crystal.

Sailor Earth: I would usually think about first but it looks like you really do need my help so I'll do it.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Hurray!

Sailor Earth: So do you have a clue were the burning crystal might be?

Sailor Sun: Not a single clue. There are some legends to where it might be but all the documents are in the sun castle, so there is no chance of use getting them.

Sailor Chibi Moon: That's not true I think I remember reading about it in the library in the moon castle.

Sailor Earth: Well that's where we should go next.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: No I think we should go get Sailor Miranda first before we do anything else just to be safe.

Sailor Earth: Alright we will go there next but I think we should all get some rest first, you guys stay at my house for the night and we'll leave in the morning.

Sailor Sun: Thanks Earth.

Sailor Earth: No problem anything for my best friend.

Scene 5- Outside Sailor Earth's house

Sailor Sun: Everyone ready

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yes

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yep

Sailor Earth: Yeah

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon + Sailor Earth: SUN PRISM POWER, MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MOON PRISM POWER, EARTH STAR POWER

SAILOR PLANET POWER TRANSPORT


	4. Act 4- The New Enemy and two New Allies

Act 4- The New Enemy and two New Allies

Scene 1- The obis

Sailor Chibi Moon: This isn't the planet of Uranus?

Sailor Earth: Someone must have interfered with our transport. We must all stay on our guards.

Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon + Sailor Sun: Right!

Sailor Sun: Look I think there is someone over there.

Sailor Chibi Moon: You're right. Come out we know your there!

?: Well we finally meet again. It's been a long time Sun princess.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Who are you and how do you know who Sailor Sun is?

?: Oh so that's what your calling yourself now.

Sailor Earth: you still haven't asked Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon's questions.

?: I'm Shadow Guardian Sailor Dark. And in the name of the Darkness, I'll destroy you.

Sailor Sun: I'm Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Sun. And in the name of the Sun, I'll punish you.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I'm Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Chibi Moon. And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I'm Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you.

Sailor Earth: I'm Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Earth. And in the name of Earth, I'll punish you.

Sailor Dark: Now that we've gotten that out of the way with, you can give me the burning crystal.

Sailor Sun: We don't have it.

Sailor Dark: Oh come on now I know you're lying. Just be a doll and hand it over.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Even if we did have it we wouldn't give it to you.

Sailor Dark: Than I guess I'll just have to fight you for it. "DARK EVOLUTION"

Sailor Chibi Moon: "MOON GEORGOUS REVOLTION"

Sailor Earth: "EARTH SKY ATTACK"

Sailor Dark: "DARKNESS BLAST"

?: "LIGHT SHINING BEAM"

Sailor Dark: My dear sister have you come to play with us, I was just about to win these weaklings.

?: No but I am, "MOON LIGHT SHOTER"

Sailor Dark: "DARKNESS BLAST" Good but not good enough "DARK EVOLUTION"

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: "MOON HEART ROMANCE"

?: That's enough, Dark. Give up your out matched.

Sailor Dark: Why would I do something like that sister dearest. Who's the boy with you anyway he can't be your Lover is he.

?: I'm the Moon Knight, here to defend all evil. And about the Lover thing I have my sights set on someone else.

?: I think it's about time for this battle to end. "LIGHT POWER TRANSPORT"

Scene 2- Uranus

Sailor Chibi Moon: Wow were finally here

Sailor Earth: Ok so who are you, why did Sailor Dark keep on calling you sister and if you are her real sister, why were you helping us out back there?

?: I'm Sailor Light and for the rest of your questions I can't ask them right now, maybe the next time we meet. Moon Knight.

Moon Knight: You called.

Sailor Light: We better get going.

Moon Knight: Yes, until next time, Neo Senshi.

Sailor Light: "LIGHT POWER TRANSPORT"

Sailor Sun: We better get a move on.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Right, I think were not too far away from the Castle.

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon + Sailor Earth: Let's go!


	5. Act 5- Miranda finally joins the team

Act 5- Miranda finally joins the team

Scene 1- Uranus

Sailor Chibi Moon: Well that was odd.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Disn't the Moon knight reminds you of the Moonlight Knight.

Sailor Sun: Theres no way your Dad could be the Moon Knight.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Then who else could he be?

Sailor Earth: The real question here is how does Sailor Dark know Sailor Sun?

Sailor Sun: Sailor Dark is the one who attacked my planet.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Oh Sun, I'm so sorry.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I wonder who Moon Knight was talking about when he said he had his eye on someone else.

Sailor Earth: Let's stop gossiping and go found Sailor Miranda before anything else bad happens.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yeah, I think the castle is this way, Sun will be alright.

Sailor Sun: Yeah, if I want to save my Kingdom, I'm going to have to move on from this.

Sailor Earth: Come on, let's get a move on.

Scene 2- The Castle

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: HEY! MIRANDA ARE YOU HERE?!

Sailor Earth: Stop yelling chibi chibi moon, the castle is too big for her to hear you.

Sailor Miranda: You called for me.

Sailor Chibi Moon: MIRANDA! It's so good to see you again.

Sailor Earth: I stand corrected.

Sailor Sun: Miranda, how is Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Miranda: Their both fine.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Before I forget here, (hands over Sailor Neptune's Mirror) I thought you might like this back.

Sailor Miranda: Thank you Chibi Moon, Sun I heard what happened to your planet, I'm so sorry.

Sailor Sun: Thanks, there is a way you can help me.

Sailor Miranda: Whatever it is I'll do it.

Sailor Sun: You can join our team the Neo Senshi and help us fight Sailor Dark and found the Burning Crystal.

Sailor Miranda: Yes of course I will.

Sailor Earth: Now we can finally be the Neo Senshi together.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: What are we going to do now that we have all five senshi?

Sailor Chibi Moon: I thought we said we would go to the Moon Kingdom to see if we could do some research on the Burning Crystal.

Sailor Earth: We could also do some research on our enemy, Sailor Dark and who Sailor light is too.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Great idea, let's do it.

Sailor Sun: Are we already to go to the Moon Kingdom?

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Do you want to go see your parents before we go?

Sailor Miranda: No, its fine, seeing them will only make it harder to go with you guys.

Sailor Sun: Ok then let's go.

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon + Sailor Earth + Sailor Miranda: SUN PRISM POWER, MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MOON PRISM POWER, EARTH STAR POWER, MIRANDA STAR POWER

SAILOR PLANET POWER TRANSPORT


	6. Act 6- How to find the Sun in the Moon

Act 6- How to find the sun in the moon

Scene 1: Moon Kingdom

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: We're finally here.

Sailor Chibi Moon: My power is getting weaker, I think we should all get some sleep and then do some research in the morning.

Sailor Miranda: Sounds like a good plan I tried too.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I'll show you guys to your room.

Sailor Sun: Thank you Chibi Chibi Moon.

Sailor Earth: Hey I just thought of something, I don't know your real names.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Oh yeah, my name is Chibi-usa.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I'm Chibi-Chibi but you can call me Chibi-Chibi-chan.

Sailor Sun: I'm Sakura

Sailor Chibi Moon: That means Cherry Blossoms disn't it, that's so beautiful.

Sailor Earth: I'm Riku.

Sailor Miranda: I'm Hikura.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Now that we got that over and done with let's all go to bed.

Everyone: Night!

Scene 2: Moon Kingdom Library

Sailor Chibi Moon: Good Morning everyone!

Sailor Earth: Let's get started.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I think the books on planet Sun is this way.

Sailor Sun: I hope we can find the information we're looking for.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Don't worry, we will Sakura.

Scene 3: Moon Kingdom Library, 1 hour later.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I give up, I can't find anything.

Sailor Chibi Moon: We can't give up now there are still tons of books we haven't look at yet.

Sailor Earth: Yeah but the closet we have found is in one book where they listed all the planets in the galaxy.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah and they didn't even include Pluto, the jack asses.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yeah I'm still mad about that one myself but we can't give up for Sakura sake.

Sailor Earth: Yeah you're right, I'm so sorry Sakura.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah, I'm sorry too.

Sailor Sun: its fine, Hey Hikura I was just wondering what your family life is like for you.

Sailor Miranda: Well I was adopted by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. It's like a normal family because Uranus is like a father to me.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Wow! I didn't know you were an adopted.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I told you this before chibi-chibi-chan.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Oh yeah that's right.

Sailor Earth: I think I found something!

Sailor Sun: Really, what is it?

Sailor Earth: Well I haven't read it yet but the book is called, "The legends of our planet."

Sailor Miranda: Sounds like the one to me.

Sailor Chibi Moon: You could be right, Hikura. Why don't you read it out loud Riku?

Sailor Earth: Ok, "Everyone knows the legends of the silver crystal, but do they know about the burning crystal?"

Sailor Chibi Moon: That's the one; I can't believe I didn't think of it before.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Because it sure wouldn't have been helpful if you remember that an hour ago.

Sailor Sun + Sailor Miranda: Shhh! were trying to listen to the story.

Everyone: (laugh)

Sailor Earth: "This crystal was born from the flames of the sun. The people of the sun protect from evil. It is keep alive by the fiery passion of the people."

Sailor Sun: Is that all there must be more?

Sailor Earth: Theres a bit more but I don't think it will help us.

Sailor Miranda: We were so close for a second there.

Sailor Sun: Here, give me the book, I think I have an idea.

Sailor Earth: (Hands over book Sakura)

Sailor Sun: (takes the book and puts in over a light of a candle) "If you're looking for the burning crystal, head towards the light."

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: What does it mean by "head towards the light," because it sounds like he/she wants us to die?

Sailor Sun: It means we have to find Sailor Light.


	7. Act 7- Who is Moon Knight? part 1

Act 7- Who is Moon Knight? part 1

Scene 1- Moon Kingdom Library

Sailor Earth: Okay, so let's just say your right and we do have to talk to Sailor Light, where are we going to find her and don't say more books because I'm sick and tired of looking at books all day long.

Sailor Sun: than I have no idea.

Sailor Chibi Moon: we could try getting into a fight again and see if she could come rescue us.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I have an idea let's not do that plan.

Sailor Sun: we could try finding Moon Knight and seeing if he knows who/where she is.

Sailor Earth: yes but then the question is who is Moon Knight and where is he.

Sailor Miranda: who's Sailor Light?

Sailor Chibi Moon: she helped us fight Sailor Dark, who is our enemy.

Sailor Miranda: well if it helps I know who Moon Knight is.

All but Sailor Miranda: who?

Sailor Miranda: Darien of course.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: No way, I don't believe you.

Sailor Chibi Moon: It makes sense in a way. Anyway now we know why he likes so much.

Sailor Sun: Ok, first of all, he hardly even knows me, second of all, how do you know it's me?

Sailor Chibi Moon: He has always loved the planet Sun. He said it was because 'of the fiery passion of the people who lived there' and you're the princess. So of course he loves you.

Sailor Sun: Even if I loved him back were in the middle of a war against darkness.

Sailor Earth: So we're going to Crystal Tokyo or not?

Sailor Sun: Yes we are and we going to Sailor Teleport.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I'm kind of sick and tired of using Sailor teleport. I wish there was some sort of bus we could take.

Sailor Miranda: That would be nice and put are feet up. Watch the planets go by and not have to worry about a thing.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: we could ask Luna if she knows where we could get one.

Sailor Chibi Moon: There's no other way to go to Crystal Tokyo so deal with it.

Sailor Sun: Anyway I think this is the last time we will teleport.

Sailor Earth: why do you think that?

Sailor Sun: I don't know, I just know.

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon + Sailor Earth + Sailor Miranda: Sun Prism Power, Moon Crystal Power, Moon Prism Power, Earth Star Power, Miranda Star Power SAILOR PLANET POWER TRANSPORT!

Scene 2- Crystal Tokyo

Sailor Earth: So, where do we go from here?

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I think his in the hospital.

Sailor Miranda: Who?

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Darien.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I think I'll go and see if Helios knows anything.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: (rolls her eyes) yeah, that's what it is.

Sailor Chibi Moon: (blushes) shut up (leaves).

Sailor Earth: I need to talk to King Endymion about our planet earth. So, I'll see you guy's later (leaves).

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Come to think of it, isn't Riku my second cousin.

Sailor Sun: Yeah, never thought about that before, let's go find our Moon Knight.

Sailor Miranda + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yes, Let's go.


	8. Act 8- Who is Moon Knight? part 2

Act 8- Who is Moon Knight? Part 2

Scene 1- The Hospital

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Hey Darien, we need to talk to you in private.

Darien: Yeah sure.

Sailor Sun: Have you ever heard of a man who goes by the name of Moon Knight?

Darien: Nope, sorry I haven't.

Sailor Miranda: oh Darien, we know your lying, we know that you are the Moon Knight.

Darien: Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about.

Sailor Sun: Come on Darien, we need to know the truth; he is the only one who can help us.

Scene 2- Dream Forest

Sailor Chibi Moon: HELIOS! HELIOS!

Helios: You're back, is the battle over?

Sailor Chibi Moon: Sadly not.

Helios: Then how come your back?

Sailor Chibi Moon: We need to find the Moon Knight; we think he might have some answers for us.

Helios: Sorry I can't help, I have never heard of him before.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yeah I thought so; I just wanted to see you again.

?: Well what you know it looks like little moon has a little crush. Aww that's so cute.

Helios: Who's there?

Sailor Chibi Moon: It's... (Screams).

Scene 3- The Hospital

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Did you guys feel that?

Sailor Miranda: Feel what?

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I think Chibi-usa is in trouble, (runs towards the door and looks back) Are you guys coming or what?

Sailor Sun: Of course (her and Sailor Miranda run after Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon)

Scene 4- Dream Forest

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: WHO'S THERE!?

?: Why isn't it my new best friends, what was it Neo Senshi?

Sailor Sun: What do you want with us Sailor Dark?

Sailor Dark: Oh I don't want anything to do with your friends, just you princess Sakura.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Where's Sailor Chibi Moon?

Sailor Dark: Now it wouldn't be any fun if I told you now would it?

Sailor Miranda: Just give her back and none of this has to go any farther.

Sailor Dark: You don't know me very well do you? How I show you what I'm like? DARKNESS BLAST!

Sailor Miranda: MIRANDA LOVE AND JUSTICE CHAIN!

Sailor Dark: DARK EVOLUTION!

Sailor Chibi Moon: MOON HEART ROMANCE!

Moon Knight: That's enough Sailor Dark. Just give us Chibi Moon and Helios back.

Sailor Dark: And what if I don't want too?

Moon Knight: Than I'll use my powers against you.

Sailor Dark: Oh I'm so scared. DARKNESS BLAST!

Moon Knight: MOON LIGHT SHOTER! MOON BEAM SHOCK!

Sailor Dark: DARK POWER, TRANSPORT!

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Is she really gone?

Sailor Sun: I think so. Thank you for helping us.

Moon Knight: Don't thank me yet, we still haven't found Helios and Chibi Moon.

Sailor Miranda: I think I see them over there.

Sailor Chibi Moon: What are you guys doing here?

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: (hugs Chibi Moon) I thought you were in trouble, so we came running.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Thank you, I think for now on we have to stay together.

Sailor Miranda: I think Sailor Earth well be okay because she with King Endymion.

Sailor Sun: Moon Knight, can I talk to you alone for a minute.

Moon Knight: Yeah sure.

They walk off a bit from the others so they couldn't hear them.

Sailor Sun: I need to you to tell me where Sailor Light is?

Moon Knight: I would love to help you but I really don't know. I just meet her the first time on the off chance that we were both trying to save me.

Sailor Sun: You mean all of us don't you.

Moon Knight: No just you (kisses Sailor Sun) I'll see you around (leaves).

Sailor Sun: Wait! Are you sure you don't know anything about Sailor Light?

Moon Knight: All I know is that she comes to you when you need her the most.

Sailor Sun: Thank you.

Moon Knight: Anything for you, Princess Sakura.


	9. Act 9- To catch Light

Act 9- To catch Light

Scene 1- Dream Forest

Sailor Sun: I have a clue of where we can find Sailor Light.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Really? Tell me.

Sailor Sun: "she'll come to you when you need her the most."

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: That's not much of a clue. Who told you that anyway?

Sailor Sun: (blushes) Moon knight.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: (gives Sailor Sun a look) Why are you blushing when you say that?

Sailor Sun: Because he kissed me.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I told you he liked you.

Helios: If you girls are done gossiping, I know how to find Sailor Light.

Sailor Chibi Moon: You do?

Helios: Yeah, thanks to Sun's clue.

Sailor Sun: You're Welcome.

Helios: There is one thing though.

Sailor Chibi Moon: What is it?

Helios: We need Sailor Earth as well as you four.

Sailor Miranda: That's easy she in the crystal palace with King Endymion.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah but where, the crystal palace is a pretty big place you know.

Sailor Sun: Well where you is're usually if he's talking about work with someone.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I guess he would be alone in his study.

Sailor Sun: Well let's meet are way there.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I know the way, fellow me you guys.

Scene 2- Just outside the crystal palace

Sailor Earth: Hey what are you guys doing here? Hey Helios.

Helios: (nods at sailor earth)

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: We came to come get you.

Sailor Earth: That's funny; I was going to find you guys. Endymion said that Chibi-usa is in trouble.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Well thank you but its okay the girls came to save me.

Sailor Earth: Anyway why did you guys come looking for me?

Sailor Sun: Helios says he has a way in which we can find Sailor Light and we need you to help.

Helios: Now since we have found you I think we should go to the prayer chamber.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I'll lend the way, if you guy what to fellow me.

Scene 3- Prayer Chamber

Sailor Sun: Wow, it's so beautiful.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I know right something's I just like to come here alone for awhile.

Sailor Earth: Okay Helios, what do you have to do first?

Helios: Well first you guys ha...

?: What are you guys doing here?

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Hey Darien, what are you doing here?

Darien: Wanted to see if Small Lady was okay, you did say she was in trouble.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I'm fine, thank you.

Sailor Sun: Sorry Darien but could we please get on with this, we need to get the burning crystal.

Helios: I think the five of you hold hands and pray for Sailor Light to come.

Sailor Earth: That's it. We have been going around the worlds for this 'to hold hands'. This is really starting to piss me off.

Sailor Miranda: Let's just give it a try, can we?

Sailor Earth: Fine.

They all gather around the crystal in the centre of the room. They all pray for Sailor Light to come help find the Burning Crystal.

Sailor Light: You called.


	10. Act 10- Upgrades

Act 10- Upgrades

Scene 1- Prayer Chamber

Sailor Light: You called.

Sailor Sun: It worked. Thank you Helios.

Helios: You're Welcome.

Sailor Light: I'm guessing you want me to help you find the burning crystal.

Sailor Sun: How did you know?

Sailor Light: Because that's what my sister wants.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Your sister?

Darien: Sailor Dark, where there is light there is always darkness.

Sailor Sun: Wow, how do you know so much?

Darien: (smiles at Sailor Sun) Books.

Sailor Earth: Why does Sailor Dark want the burning crystal?

Sailor Light: She thinks she can defeat me with it.

Darien: But you can't fully destroy light or the dark.

Sailor Light: I know but my sister thinks differently and she thinks the burning crystal is the way to do it.

Sailor Sun: So will you help us find the burning crystal?

Sailor Light: I'm afraid I can't but I can point you in the right direction.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Good cause that's what we need another clue.

Sailor Light: The Legendary Silver Crystal was hidden in the same way.

Sailor Chibi Moon: What, that would mean that it's in her tears.

Darien: No small lady, princess Sakura must answer this on her own.

Sailor Sun: I know now it's inside of me.

Sailor Light: Correct.

Darien: Wow, first go at it, you really are amazing.

Sailor Sun: (smiles at Darien) so what do me do to get it out of me?

Sailor Light: I'm going to give you girls and upgrade to your magical powers. This way you'll have a better chance of stopping my sister in her evil plans.

Sailor Earth: How are you going to do that?

Sailor Light: By using the power of the Burning Crystal of course. "LIGHT THAT BURNS SO BRIGHT, I COMAND THEE TO RELEASE YOUR POWERS, AND DESENT INTO THESE SENSHI, SAILOR SUN, SAILOR CHIBI MOON, SAILOR CHIBI CHIBI MOON, SAILOR EARTH AND SAILOR MIRANDA. RELEASE AND DESENT! You girls must now say your new transformation words.

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon + Sailor Earth + Sailor Miranda: "SUN CRYSTAL POWER, MOON GORGEOUS POWER, MOON CRISIS POWER, EARTH PLANET POWER, MIRANDA PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Wow!

Sailor Miranda: I look so pretty.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Be quiet you.

Sailor Earth: I feel a thousand times more powerful now.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Not much you a different for me.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Stop showing off so much Chibi-Usa.

Sailor Sun: Thank you so much, Sailor Light.

Sailor Light: No Sailor Sun, it was all you; I just cast the spell to release your own powers.

Sailor Sun: I think now is the time to act. Now is our best chance to defeat Sailor Dark and you're going to need your help (looks at Darien) Moon Knight.

Darien: "MOON POWER, DRESS UP!" How did you know?

Sailor Sun: I guess I always knew.

Sailor Earth; There is only on question left to be answered. Where is Sailor Dark?


	11. Act 11- The final Battle

(A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews specially Redwings019 who was the first ever person to review my story. I have had so much fun writing this story and I hope you have had as much fun reading it. I will be writing another fanfiction on a theory about Sailor Earth so watch out for it :)

Act 11- The final Battle

Scene 1- Prayer chamber

Sailor Chibi Moon: Even if we know where she is, how are the five of us going to defeat Sailor Dark?

Sailor Light: Sailor Sun can use the power of the burning crystal to defeat my sister.

Sailor Sun: But I don't know how to use the burning crystal.

Sailor Light: Don't worry, when the time comes you'll know what to do.

Sailor Chibi Moon: What do we do until then?

Sailor Miranda: Buy time, I guess.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: No you can't go to the shops and buy time, they don't sell it there.

Sailor Chibi Moon: That's not what she meant by 'buy time'.

Sailor Light: Don't worry so much, I believe it won't have to come to that plan of buying time.

Sailor Earth: Well we can't just stand there and wait for Sakura to figure out how to use the burning crystal.

Sailor Sun: No, I think the five of us can do this together even if I can't use the burning crystal, I feel stronger with this new upgrade. Look either way, we're going to have to do this at one point, so why not do in now.

Darien: Look Sailor Light and Princess Sakura are both right. It's best to fight Sailor Dark on your terms.

Sailor Earth: Okay fine, but like I said before, how are we going to find Sailor Dark?

Sailor Light: Well that's easy, where ever there is Light, you will always find the Darkness, and where there is Darkness, there will also be the Light.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Wait that sounds like you're saying that you are Sailor Dark?

Sailor Light: No but we are one in the same.

Sailor Miranda: What do you mean by that?

Sailor Dark: Where ever she goes, I fellow.

Sailor Sun: What are you doing here?

Sailor Dark: Oh come on now princess, I just told you, I will always be with my dear sister and she will always be with me.

Sailor Sun: Does that mean this whole time, you (points at Sailor Light) could have stopped this whole thing from happening, if you just stopped Sailor Dark from attacking my kingdom in the first place.

Sailor Light: No, it isn't like that at all. Please you must believe me, Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun: (tears are falling down her face) No, I don't want to talk to you right now. (She runs out the pray chambre).

Darien: Hey, Princess Sakura, come back. (Runs after Sailor Sun).

Scene 2- Outside of the Crystal Tokyo Palace

Darien: Princess Sakura, wait up!

Sailor Sun: (stops running and turns around to Darien) I know you're the Moon Knight and don't lie to me by saying you're not.

Darien: (smirks) I knew you would be the one so stubborn to not give up on the idea of me being the Moon Knight.

Sailor Sun: Yes, now tell me the truth because I think me... I have fallen in love with him.

Darien: (Kisses Sailor Sun).

Sailor Sun: (Stops kissing) you can call me Sakura. I don't like it when people call me princess.

Darien: Okay Sakura (smiles).

Sailor Chibi Moon: (comes running over to them) Sorry to interrupt, but Sailor Dark is coming this way and it would be great if you would help us defeat her.

Sailor Dark: Ah look, why it isn't the two love birds, I guess their kissing goodbye to each other.

Darien: Leave us alone Sailor Dark.

Sailor Dark: That's not very nice of you to say, Moon Knight.

Sailor Sun: I don't know what your problem is, but I will defeat you Sailor Dark, even if it's the last thing I do.

Sailor Dark: Then I guess you'll just have to die first. DARKNESS BLAST!

Sailor Sun: NO! (The burning crystal comes forth and she holds out her hands. A sceptre then appears in her hands and the crystal gets placed on the sceptre. Sailor Sun transforms into her princess mode.) SUN FLAMES OF REBIRTH!

The attack works on Sailor Dark. She turns back into darkness and Sailor Light turns backs into the Light because they have the same fate (what happens to one happens to the other). The girls mission is complete and the go back to being just princesses. But no matter what happens the girls friendship never changes.

~THE END~


End file.
